Goodbyes are never hard
by The Damned Goddess
Summary: Kairi Akio was moving from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town. She had to say goodbye to the freinds that where like family to her. But now, she had new friens, a few old freinds, and a budding romance. Sora/Kairi. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Three and a half years ago, Sora moved from Destiny Islands. Now, Kairi is moving, too. She turned from that little girlie-girl freshman into a kiss-ass tom-boy senior. She never wanted to fall in love, especially with Sora, the most popular guy is Twilight High, but some things you can't control.**

"_Kairi!" Kairi Akio turned around to see her last friend at Destiny Islands High School running towards her. Riku Ito had been her friend since the very beginning. He was a year older then she was, but he had his birthday after the school year started, so he was in the same grade as she was. There had been another boy named Sora, but he had moved away half way though their freshman year, due to his father getting transferred to another branch of his company._

_Riku had came though the doors with her and introduced her to Sora. Kairi and Riku had practically grew up together, living next to her since she was seven, when she first moved to Destiny Islands, the Sector Three Island, to be exact._

"_Kairi, before you leave can you promise me something?" Riku asked. She shifted the box with all her stuff (Notebooks, the text books she bought, her reading books, all the pictures she had in her locker, binders, and all that good stuff.)_

"_What?" Kairi asked, narrowing her eyes._

"_Promise me you won't become on of them_." Riku said, making Kairi smile. Of course she wasn't going to be a Prep!

"I promise, but what makes you think I'd even consider I'll turn into one of those air-headed, bottle blonde sluts [1]?" She asked, smile still in place Riku laughed and they brushed it off. Kairi spoke up again. "Skate park, like always?"

"Meet you there, Kai." Riku replied as the bell rang and the two scurried off to their two different homerooms.

After school, Kairi changed into green camo shorts and a black tank top. Slipping on skate shoes, she grabbed the skateboard Sora's twin, Roxas, had given her before they had left.

"Aunt Tifa, I'm going out!" She called to her single aunt. Kairi's father had died when she was seven and her mother never even held her before running off, taking Kairi's two older brothers with her. Without even waiting for a reply, knowing it was going to be "make sure you're ready to leave tomorrow", Kairi left the small, cramped house.

She let the old, beaten skateboard fall to the ground before stepping on it and pushing off. It didn't take her long to skate the short distance to the skate park.

Riku was already waiting for her by the time she got to there. He was flirting with a poor girl who would never get him. Riku… He was a closeted gay. But he flirted with girls because he liked fucking with their minds.

Kairi was the only girl to see past that front the put up. She was the only one that truly knew him… other then Sora, but they haven't seen him for three years

"Kairi!" He called out, waving at her, and forgetting the poor girl. She stepped off her board, tucked it under her arm and ran over to where Riku was. The girl was called back over by her friends.

Kairi and Riku hung out for a while, trying out new tricks and perfecting old ones.

A few wipe-outs and scratches later, the two friends had to part. Riku had to go home to take care of the triplets and Kairi had to finish packing.

Kairi put the last box into the moving van when she heard the pounding of three small feet. Kairi smiled as she spotted Riku's three younger brothers with said male following them.

"Kai!" The youngest, Kadaj, exclaimed as the three boys reached her. "Pwease take us wif you. We like you better then Ri!" Riku mocked hurt upon hearing this, which made Kairi laugh.

"I'm sorry boys," She said, looking at the three boy's puppy-dog faces, "you can't come with. You have to stay with Riku."

"And now that Kairi's gone," Riku started, "you three are going to have to wear pink dresses." The triplets looked horrified.

"Send us pictures," Tifa said as she closed the trunk to the sliver mini van they owned. Tifa's eyes widened for a moment. She fished around in her pocket before extracting a set of keys. "Catch." The older woman lightly tossed the keys to Kairi, who fumbled with them. She gave her aunt a bewildered look and Tifa gestured to the sleek black sports car that had been sitting across the street all week.

As it registered in her mind, Kairi shrieked, eyes dancing. It was so pretty! "Thank you!" She gushed to her aunt.

"Happy birthday, Kai." Yazoo said, in that adorable little kid voice, as Riku presented Kairi with her birthday present. She had forgotten it was her seventeenth birthday today, being busy packing and all.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Riku teased lightly. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz looked up at her in wonder, not understanding how she forgot her own birthday.

"Things been hectic." Kairi laughed.

"Kairi, we're going to miss the ferry." Tifa urged. Kairi nodded to show that she understood before turning to Riku. She was surprised when his lips caught her's. The kiss was sweet and tender, sending small shivers racing up and down her spine. His lips where warm and soft against her's.

They where brought out of their little moment by three childish gags.

Kairi had always seen Riku as a brother, never more. He was the guy she could talk to when things went wrong. She always knew that Riku had a crush on her, but she had hoped he had grew out of that… four years ago.

"I have to go," She gasp, confused. Why did he kiss her like that?! Now she didn't want to leave, but she couldn't stay. She didn't want to hurt Riku, he was a great guy, and that was exactly what she was doing by moving. That boy had to make everything difficult, didn't he?

She slipped into her new car and started it up. The engine purred, a comforting sound She followed her aunt from the quaint little home, Riku and the triplets watching as they left.

Kairi straightened up. She had organized her entire room. The large box that contained the Ito brother's gift sat on her neatly made bed, unopened. She sat on her bed and pulled the present onto her lap. She was about to opened it when the doorbell rang.

Kairi sighed before getting up, setting the present on the bed and running to the door.

Three teenagers where there, bickering. Something about doing their homework..

"May I help you?"

That seemed to startled them. The girl seemed to brighten when she saw that the person who answered the door was a girl.

"I'm Olette, this is Hayner and Pence." She said, gesturing to the two boys in turn. The skinny blond, Hayner, smirked at me an the chubby guy with dark hair, Pence, gave a small wave.

"Where's Roxas?" Olette asked Hayner, who just shrugged. She was kidding!

"Roxas?!" Kairi yelped, drawing the attention of the three teens and the one that was turning the corner.

He was a cute blonde with beautiful blue eyes. He had a dark sense of style, but it looked good on him. He was like a Greek God.

Riku would understand. He knew Kairi was a sucker for blue eyes.

But there was something similar about those eyes.

When his eyes landed on her, they lit up.

"Kai-Kai!"

"Roxy!"

**Words: 1226**

**Breeze: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I'm sick as seeing Kairi as the weak girlie-girl, so I made her a kick ass Tom-boy. I'm sorry this is so short. It's only three pages in Times New Roman, 12. Please review, or else Kairi will beat you up with that old skateboard!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hayner, Pence, and Olette looked confused.

"Kai, you changed so much!" Roxas exclaimed, swinging Kairi in a circle.

"You dyed your hair!" It was true. Instead of the normal head of brown hair Kairi had been so use to, Roxas had a mop of blond hair.

"I got tired of people calling me 'Sora'." Was the reply.

"That's so sad, Sor-Roxas!" Roxas pouted and Kairi laughed.

"Ahem." They turned to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette, looking confused more then ever. Kairi had forgotten about those three…

"Oh, guys, this is Kairi Akio. I knew her when I lived in Destiny Islands." He smiled, something Kairi was so use to, but it looked like his friends weren't

Olette studied Kairi's face for a moment. "You know…" She began. "She looks like Naminé, only with red hair..."

Kairi blinked. Was that suppose to be a complement? Hayner laughed. "A little bit, depends on how you take it." If this was their revenge for leaving them confused, it was a good way of getting back at her. Hayner smirked as he realized something she said. "'Roxie'?" Roxas growled at him, shooting the other blonde a chilling glare.

"Do not call me that." He growled, bristling. He looked like an angry cat, with claws, and trust me, you do don't want to get in a fight with an angry cat, that has it's claws. It hurts like hell. Trust us, it is not pleasant. Not pleasant at all.

"Why not? Kairi did…" Olette and Pence where silently laughing, recognizing Roxas' face. Kairi stepped back, knowing what would happen next.

"I knew Kairi since Kindergarten." It was true. Kairi may have met Sora in Freshman year, but she knew Roxas since they where little. Roxas' parents where divorced while he was four, the year before he started school, and Roxas lived with his father and brother, and Sora lived with his mother and sister, thus leading to a shocked Kairi when she found out her best friend had a twin.

Sora's Dad had gotten custody of both twins right before he was transferred, so Kairi never saw either one of her friends again. Until now.

Wouldn't Riku be surprised when she sent a video chat to him and Sora was with her? She would defiantly be laughing at his dumb-struck expression.

Riku… Why did he kiss her? She thought that the silvernette was gay! Unless… Hell no. Either he was fucking with her mind, or just said that to see her in a bikini.

"Well, as much as watching Roxas murder people is, I have to finish unpacking." She slipped back inside her new home and closed the door.

She skipped back to her room and to the few boxes that remained. "I'll take care of this later." She set Riku's present by her closet before turning back to the boxes. "Now, where's that web cam…"

A hour latter, Kairi was completely unpacked. She had her computer, and web cam, hooked up, her bed was made, everything was neat, and the boxes where gone.

She booted up her computer and quickly signed in. Nobody was on and she was alone online, which was exactly how she felt right now. Alone and lost.


	3. AN

**A/N: I know, I hate these and I'm sure you do to. But this is really important. If you like this story, I have a poll on my profile I have some chapters for a few stories written up, which will be before this little note. But if you want to have this continued, then vote for it. If not, it'll be incomplete and you'll never find out what happens next.**

**Please vote. I want to know what you think about which story I should continue.**


End file.
